ThunderSnow
by KawaiiNerd
Summary: Bronwyn King is brought in to help S.H.I.E.L.D. but she ends up getting a lot more than she had originally bargained for. OC/Thor, with some other minor pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang out through my mainly empty apartment, waking me up from my deep, dreamless and content slumber. Rolling over, I looked at the clock on the table next to my bed; it was roughly eight in the morning. I had just graduated from college a month ago, and I was soaking up not living in a dorm and not having to be at classes at any particular time. I liked my New York apartment, despite the fact that it was incredibly empty with the small amount that I brought from my dorm. I had a job set up in a museum and that started in another month; and I wasn't entirely sure why someone was at my front door right now.

Getting out of my large bed, I grabbed a light blue bathrobe that came to my knees and wrapped it around myself. I didn't know who it was and I had a feeling it wasn't someone I knew very well. All my college friends had gone to the different corners of the United States. Preferably, I didn't want a stranger to see me in my bachelorette pajamas. That consisted of black shorts and a white tank top.

The doorbell went off once again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, hoping that the person outside of my apartment was ringing the doorbell could hear me from my room. Raising my arms up above my head, I stretched myself to my full four foot ten and a half inches. Going to the table, I grabbed glasses and slid them on; letting out a sigh.

I made my way down the hallway, letting out a soft yawn and glancing in the mirror between my bathroom and the bedroom. There wasn't much I could do about myself; I definitely looked like I had just woken up.

My long hair is slightly curly and the darkest shade of brown possible without it actually being black. As it always was when I woke up, it was piled up on top of my head in a messy bun. There wasn't much I could do with that at the moment, when it was down right after I woke up it stuck out in odd places.

My dark hair contrasted sharply with my pale skin. Through my entire teenage hood, my mom had tried to convince me to dye my hair a color that didn't make me look permenantly ill. But I had always liked my hair, and I had always liked the way that it had looked; so my natural hair color was there to stay.

Unless you have glasses, you may not entirely understand this; but glasses take away all attention from the color of the eyes and anything else that you may have under them. I preferred contacts, but I didn't have the time to put them in. My eyes are a bright blue color; people usually comment that they can't believe that they are really that blue.

I scooted fast down the hallway, not wanting to keep the person waiting. Standing on the tips of my toes, I glanced through the peep hole that would allow me to see who was standing out there. Immediately, I recognized who the woman was. I'd only met her once, but she was one of those people that stayed in your mind for a long time after. Especially the reason behind why I knew her.

Natasha Romanoff, a red headed spy that I had met momentarily when I was a freshman in college. I knew that she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D and I knew that her showing up here was not a pleasant visit. Letting out a sigh, I unlocked the three locks that were on the door.

"Hello." I said, looking up at her and trying to keep the frown off of my face. It was true that I didn't have what it takes to be a member of the Avengers, so I did wonder why she was there. With my telekinetic powers, I was good for some background help; but I didn't have what it took. That's what Fury had come to tell me when the Avengers had first begun.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is in need of your services, Bronwyn King." Natasha said, being very formal about her being there. I could never imagine Natasha Romanoff being the type of person to relax and chill out during… Well, ever.

"With what?" I asked, my interest had definitely been peeked. I moved out of the way so that she could come into my apartment, which she automatically did. It was probably not the best idea to discuss this where one of my new neighbors could walk by and overhear us. They may not understand it, but it would probably scare the living crap out of all of them.

"A corpse was found in a crypt." Natasha said, shutting the door behind her and looking over at me. I raised an eyebrow slowly.

"This is news?" I asked, trying not to let out a laugh. I was making a joke, but I knew that I would not be called in if it was just a regular corpse inside of a crypt. Clearly this was something more delicate than just that.

"Archeologists found the corpse in a pyramid in Egypt." She said, glancing down at her phone, probably to check the facts that she needed. "The crypt hadn't been able to be accessed in roughly the same year that the body was put in there. It has been checked by the best. Let's just say that it goes under calling you to duty."

Listening to her, it was fairly clear why they had brought me in. I'd spent my entire college years learning about human history, art history and everything that I could possibly learn about. I had graduated from high school at thirteen years old, and I was currently twenty-two years old. So basically, it had been all I had done for most of my life. This was something that I could enjoy, and it was something that I was good at.

"I'll go get dressed and ready." I said, nodding my head eagerly at being able to help out. I let my hair down and made my way into the bathroom. "Professional meeting, I take it?" I asked, because even though she was a little bit rough around the edges, she was still definitely a woman.

"Dress professional." Natasha said, for the first time in the fairly short amount of time that I had known her she actually sounded a little bit amused.

Going through my closet, I packed a few things that I knew I would need; clothes, a couple books and an assortment of random things that I expected would come into use while I was there.

I quickly brushed my hair, styling it into a better bun than the one that it had been in. It was much sleeker and much better looking. I grabbed myself a black pencil skirt that reached my knees, a light pink sleeveless blouse with ruffles around my cleavage and black high heels. This was about as dressed up as I could get in a hurry, but I knew that it would work out fine.

I made my way out to Natasha, who was beginning to look a little bored in front of the door. Smiling a little bit, I nodded and we left my apartment fairly quickly. We walked in silence, a few of the people coming upstairs gave us looks; but they didn't know me well enough to notice anything bizarre about this situation.

I took in a deep and slow breath, leaning back against the leather seat as the plane began to descent towards the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Gripping the arms of the seat I was in, I let out a soft sigh as the plane began to bounce on the tarmac. The wheels of the plane began to slow down, until it went down to a standstill. Quickly running a finger under my eyes, I tried to get some of the black eyeliner back into its place.

"Let's go." Natasha said, unbuckling herself and getting up from the seat as the back of the plane opened up to let us out. I followed after her as closely as I could, thankful that I had kept my hair up. The wind was brutal outside and it was freezing out there.

In a matter of five minutes, we made our way towards the nearest door. I had been notified that the first thing that Director Nick Fury wanted me to do was to meet the Avengers. I'm pretty sure that he was using them in hopes that I would do it for free and there is a high chance that I would be willing to take that as payment.

I grew up with my dad constantly talking about how much Captain America had done for their country in World War Two. If there was anyone I could call for this moment, I would have called him. But my mom and my dad had passed away three years ago in a car accident, if I was positive then I suppose that my father was with me and seeing what I was seeing.

"Hello Miss King." Nick Fury said, sounding in charge of the entire situation. He didn't stop to talk; he just continued to walk down the hallway in the direction of where I assumed the Avengers were. Anxiety came over me and I let out a gentle sigh, freaking out a little bit as I walked after them.

"Hello, Director Fury." I said my voice calm and as professional that I could make it. I stood behind the both of them as the door opened in front of me. That's when I began to freak out inside, walking in and looking at the five men that were inside. I've never been in a room with so many ridiculously attractive people in my entire life. This counts all the classes I've had in college.

"This is Bronwyn King; she is going to be taking care of Corpse Doe. She is the best in the field and she will be taking over the lab." Director Fury said, giving possibly the most evil look I have ever seen to these guys. I noticed that he was mainly focused in on Tony Stark and Doctor Bruce Banner.

It seemed that they hadn't been as pleased to giving up their lab to a complete stranger. This would probably explain why I was there at this exact moment. It was to soothe the scientist's worries about their lab that it would be in good hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bronwyn King." Thor said immediately and sounding rather cheerful. I don't know why, but looking at his face made me think of a happy puppy that was super excited to meet someone new.

"Let's cut the crap." Tony said, standing up and making his way over to me. He circled me and I immediately felt like a scuba diver that was being surrounded by a shark. "You don't look old enough to do a job this important. How many labs have you been in? Do you know how to use a computer for this kind of job?"

I sighed quietly and looked at him, giving him a weak smile. "I've been in quite a few labs, and I have been studying and doing this since I was thirteen years old. History and archeology is pretty much my entire life."

Tony looked over at Banner; the others in the room looking over at the two of them. Tony went back to his seat and then Banner stood up, making his way over to me. Reaching in his pocket, he handed me the keys to the lab.

"I promise that I won't break anything, and that I won't touch any of your super sciency stuff." I said, wiggling my fingers a little bit as I spoke. Thor and Captain America both let out surprise laughs, I don't think they really expected me to have much of a personality. I was rather pleased with this.

Natasha led the way towards the lab and I held the key tightly in my right hand. I unlocked it and frowned a bit as I walked inside. It was filled to the brim with Stark Industries equipment. Heading inside, I looked at the large object in the body bag on the top of the table.

Grabbing gloves from my bag, I slid them on and opened the bag. Instantly, I knew that they had picked the right person when they picked me.


	2. Chapter 2

The second that I saw the ancient corpse on the table, I knew that I had to dive right into my job. Diving right into it, however, wasn't the best idea in the clothes that I was wearing at the moment. It was time to go from professional to actually useful, and I quickly dodged into the bathroom in order to get changed.

I brought my bag into the bathroom, pulling my clothes off and getting out my 'touching ancient dead things' clothes. This basically consisted of jeans, a loose black shirt and black converses. I also put on a medical hair net, put on scrubs and put a mask over my mouth. There was no way that any piece of dead was going to be touching a piece of my actual skin. Sliding on latex gloves, I walked back into the room and turned on the computers that surrounded the room.

My immediate reaction to the body that was lying before me on the table was that it was way too large for me to properly grass. Using the computers I was able to determine the exact height. He was nine foot eight inches; which is ridiculously tall for someone in our days. The tallest person that has been confirmed is only eight feet tall; not nearly teen feet. But for someone that lived the thousands of years ago that he was in, it would be unheard of for someone that tall to even exist.

As I expected for an Egyptian mummy, despite the fact that it didn't have the wrappings around it, the corpse had been kept out of any harsh elements that would have caused it to decompose faster. So while the skin wasn't exactly there, what I had in front of me was a dried out corpse with muscles and the intestines that weren't pulled out. That is, if they even decided to do the general burial rights.

The second thing that freaked me out a little bit was that the entire body wasn't the shade of brown that I had expected that it would be. Corpses this old were always a shade of brown, no matter if it has been protected from all of the elements. But this one, the skin was as white as a sheet of paper. I was unsure if albinism would have this much of an effect on the corpse as this.

But I decided that I could take more time on that later, because right now it was time to move on with my initial intake.

I made my way up to his face, letting out a sigh as I looked down at him. He probably wasn't the most beautiful guy in the Egyptian desert, but he was probably the best specimen I had seen. As would be expected, all the hair was complete void on top of its head and on its face. All the skin was tightly pulled against his bones and his eyelids were sunken in from the lack of eyes.

The second that I pulled up the startling amount of lips that he had, I knew that there was no way that this guy was from the times of the Egyptians. Back then, it was common that bakers would bake the bread with rocks inside of them. Because of this, it was pretty common that the people had broken and pretty bad teeth all together.

But the corpse, his teeth were practically perfect, despite the fact that they seemed a little sharper than the average set of teeth.

I reached out and took the digital camera that I had in my bag, holding it in my left hand and opening his lips open once again with my fingers. I took a picture of the teeth that puzzled me so much. Letting go of his lips, I stepped back and took a picture of his entire body. Going over his body, I took pictures of every piece of his body, making sure that I got everything so I could go back to that after I finished my autopsy on the body.

There was no doubt about it, this was one bizarre body and there was no way that he was from Egypt in the time that they say he would have been in. He looked way to physically fit to have done anything in that time. If he was a royal, his teeth would have been royally screwed up. If he was a commoner, then he would have had some serious body problems. Twisted body parts would be pretty normal.

But he had neither of these things.

To spare everyone with the details of the exact thing that I did next; but I ended up opening his skull so that I could see if he was still in possession of his brains. I'll admit that I freaked out a little bit when the top of the skull was removed, having to place down the top and grabbing my camera quickly. There was something in there, but I wasn't entirely sure if it was a brain or not.

Even in my weirdest of dreams, I could not have imagined up what was inside of this man's skull. It had the basic shape of a brain, as in it sat in the skull the same way that a regular human's brain would sit in a skull. But it was a pale green color, which wasn't at all normal; and it had growths all over. But it wasn't tumors; they looked more like tiny tentacles for lack of a better word.

I took roughly five pictures of the inside of the skull, trying to wrap my mind around what I was seeing right in front of me. Once I was done, I placed the top of the skull back onto the head and leaned back against the table that was behind me. This was absolutely unbelievable.

There was some doubt in my mind that this hadn't been discovered before, because if anything S.H.I.E.L.D. was generally pretty good at keeping their secrets. That detail mattered very little to me; I had pictures that showed what I was seeing for when I woke up tomorrow. That is, if I went to bed at all tonight; I had an entire torso to go through and discover still.

I turned around as I heard the door opened, fixing the front of my scrubs when I saw who was coming inside. Tony and Bruce came in, and I was fairly sure that they were there to show whose turf it was.

"So, what do you think about the Giant?" Tony asked, making his way right over to the body that was lying on the large tables. Bruce sent me an apologetic look when Tony came in; it was clearly not his idea.

"I don't know. I'm kind of confused on basically everything about him. Nothing adds up." I said, raising my hands up and shrugging a little bit. I wasn't going to tell him exactly what I had found, because that was my own thing and I really didn't want to share all that information.

"So you don't know what you're doing?" Tony asked, making Bruce tense up as he looked over the monster that was lying on the table between us.

"I know what I'm doing; it's just that this is a fairly unusual case." I said, trying not to sigh as I looked at them. I wasn't entirely enjoying the moment that I was having with them.

But at that moment, I was saved as Nick Fury came into the room, looking all business and looking not at all happy to see that Tony and Bruce were in there. It appeared that he had given them direct orders to leave me alone, and obviously they hadn't done that. He didn't really say anything; they just took the hint and made their way out of the lab.

"Well, Miss King, what you have you discovered about him?" Director Fury said all business as he looked down at the corpse on the table in front of us.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is the corpse that you found in the pyramid?" I asked, because that was something that I absolutely needed to know before I give my assessment on what I had so far.

Director Fury gave me a look that clearly said that 'Of course it is, you fuckwit'. But instead, he just said this; "Yes."

Letting out a sigh I moved closer to the head of the corpse. "There is no way that this is an Egyptian of this time, and judging by what it has in its head; I'm not even sure if it's a human."

We stood there in silence, looking down at the body that was placed in front of me. He gave me a swift nod and left me to continue on with my work.

* * *

Author's Note

I promise that there will be lots of Thor in the next chapter to make up for the lack of him in the past two.


	3. Chapter 3

That… Yeah, that's most definitely not supposed to be there. There is no way in hell that this had been in there from the time that the body was dated back too. There is just simply no way that it is at all possible, because I'm pretty sure what made this hadn't even been invented at that time in history.

I took a step back from the corpse; holding a black, circular, metal object that I had gotten from the center of his chest. Brushing some of the grime of the innards of the man's body; I was able to get a better look at it. In some way, it looked a little bit like the arc reactor that Tony had in the center of his chest. But there were engravings along the outer edge, and that prompted me to not call in Iron Man, but someone else that might have an idea of what the hell this thing was.

I made my way over to the large computer, pulling the gloves off of my shaking hands. Taking in a deep breath, I pressed a couple of the buttons in front of me. It took a few moments, but eventually Nick Fury's tired face showed up on the screen. It was probably later than I should have been calling, but this was as close to an emergency as a dead guy could get me.

"What the hell is it?" He demanded, shifting a bit on the bed that he had been sleeping in.

"I need you to tell Thor to come into the lab. I found something that he might be able to help me out with." I said, letting out a soft sigh as I looked at the monitor. Nick Fury just waved his hand around in the general direction of the screen and then signing off.

Going over to the dead body, I zipped him back up inside of the body bag to keep him completely safe from the God that would be in the room soon. I placed the metal object on the center of the other table, making my way to the bathroom to take the scrubs off of myself once again.

I had just taken the scrubs off so that I was wearing the clothes under them when the door to the lab opened and I heard the distinct sound of very heavy footsteps. Letting out a sigh, I opened the door and gave him a happy smile. I was pretty excited about being able to figure out what this thing was.

Even though I might not be able to read and understand every language that had been created in the past three thousand years; I did a pretty good job at figuring out that the engravings were no language that would have been in that area. It only went along with my belief that there was no way that this corpse was originally from earth. Far too many things went together that pointed towards this, and not enough pointed to any chance that he was.

"Hello, Bronwyn King." He said, sounding rather pleased that he was the one summoned in the lab for his own specialties. I gathered naturally that he wasn't someone that was called in here for his knowledge. Not saying that he was stupid, just saying that he wasn't Stark, Banner or someone that specialized in a specific type of science.

History, now I assumed that was something that he could do quite easily. From my understanding, he was kind of on the old side compared to a lot of people on this aircraft.

"Hi, Thor. I need you to tell me if this thing makes any sense to you." I said, going over to the table. I was still wearing my gloves, because I didn't want to contaminate it any further than it might have been contaminated the moment that it touched natural air again.

The large male made his way behind me, looking at the circular disk that was on the ground. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, touching my back ever so slightly as he looked over at the item. I held it up for him to see, his fingers gently touching mine as he moved my hand in the position that he needed it to be.

We stood there for a few moments, his hands moving mine to the perfect position that he needed; not only to see but to understand what we were looking at. He seemed interested in what he was seeing, although confusion was clearly written on his face as well. For about half an hour we stood there, looking over the item. Neither of us really said anything, we were far too busy.

"Ah." He said and then pulled away from me, touching my hand so that I would put down the metal object. When I had finished that, I turned around to look at him. "Will you call a meeting, between all of us so I can tell the findings?"

"Can do.' I said, wishing that he would have told me what he had found; I was dying to know. Whatever it was, he clearly understood what I had. It probably was a better idea to do a massive meeting, in order to make sure that everyone knew what was going on.

Taking off a glove, I got onto the computer and let out a gentle sigh. Very quickly, I called up all of the Avengers; some took longer than I would have expected for them, but it was about three o'clock in the morning. Natasha was the first one to accept the meeting; then Clint, Bruce, and then Tony and Steve. Tony and Steve were apparently in the same room, and it looked like the same bed.

That was lucky, because I quickly got the feeling that Steve wasn't entirely sure how to use the computer.

"Take it away, Thor." I said, moving out of the way and letting him take up most of the screen. He willingly stepped forward, holding the metal item in his hands; which I didn't exactly appreciate but he didn't' seem to care all that much about the needs of me and my world.

"I have discovered the origin of this device and most likely the body that Miss Bronwyn King has been looking at for the past few hours." Thor said, holding the piece out in front of the camera and laughing quietly. "Centuries ago, this box and many boxes similar to this one were kept in the chests of an entire species; it kept their power and what humans would call their spirit. Unfortunately for them, their species is now completely extinct."

Because apparently it wasn't bad enough that he was holding it, he decided to crack it in half with just his hands. I realized that a painful whimper had left my lips when everyone looked over at where I was standing. Thor turned around and looked at the broken metal in his hand; handing it over to me.

"I apologize." He said, looking a little bit embarrassed by his display; and I hoped that part of that embarrassment was over finding something that amazing inside of a body that weird. I didn't even get a picture of it when it was complete.

"It's fine." I sighed quietly, smiling a bit as I looked over at him, taking the two halves of the piece and going over to the table. I placed them down and took my gloves off, taking a picture of the two halves; I might as well.

The other Avengers seemed completely content with what they heard; mainly because that meant that they didn't have to do anything and could continue to sleep and not nearly die. Reaching out, I signed out and sighed a little bit.

"Does this mean I can go home?" I asked, as though Nick Fury was going to appear and let me know. Thor just let out a laugh.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for the shortness, I've been feeling zippy lately.


	4. Chapter 4

"Since your services are no longer needed; S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to thank you for participating in the autopsy of our mystery dead guy." Nick Fury said, leading the way down the long hallway with me. It was probably the nicest way to say that someone was no longer needed and was fired, ever. But on the bright side, apparently I was getting paid quite a nice sum for the work that I did manage to do. "Thor has offered his services to make sure that you are able to get to your home safely."

That was something that I definitely didn't know about. But I wasn't about to disagree with that and I wasn't about to throw a fit with that happening. Even though he had broken my metal shiny thing, he had done me a huge favor the previous night.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." I agreed, shivering a bit as we made our way out towards the runway; heading towards the plane that would bring me and Thor to Albany, where I would then drive back down to New York City.

"Once again, we would like to thank you for your help." Nick Fury said, looking at me with an annoyed expression. It was pretty easy to see that he basically just wanted me off of his ship before I became a liability.

"You're welcome." I sighed, giving him a wave as I went through the back end of the plane, walking up and looking at Thor. I couldn't help but let out a laugh at how he looked in normal human clothes. It didn't exactly look completely right on him that was for sure.

"Hello Bronwyn King." He said, a smile coming onto his lips as I made my way over to him, sitting beside him in the chair.

"Hello, Thor Odinson." I said with a slight laugh. It was fairly easy to figure out what his last name would be considering how things worked in the times of the Norse Gods. "How are you doing?"

"I must admit I am not the biggest fan of these flying crafts. It is much easier to use mjolnir for transportation needs. " He said, nodding his head and watching as the back of the plane closed up and the pilot let us know that we would be leaving soon for Albany.

I laughed quietly and shook my head a little bit at him. "Being able to fly around like that sounds like hell to me, I could never do it. The potential of falling down… Way too high for my taste."

"I do not fall all that much." He said, chuckling quietly as the plane took off. The plane shook as we went off, heading off towards the sky.

Shifting in the seat, I let out a sigh as we began to go higher until we hit altitude, flying over the sea as we headed to New York. I hadn't been told where we were, so I was unsure of how long it would take to actually get to New York from where we were.

For the majority of the trip, we were quiet; and I managed to fall asleep. This was completely understandable, considering that I hadn't slept all that well the previous night. Nick Fury had demanded I wake up before noon, because apparently he wanted to kick me off of the aircraft before I hurt myself or something along those lines.

For the hour and a half that I slept; I didn't dream a single thing or anything of the like. As the plane began to land, I was quickly woken up with the jostling of the carrier. Opening my eyes, I yawned quietly and moved my head off of Thor's shoulder. I looked over at him and gave him a sheepish smile, embarrassed for sleeping that way.

"So, how long are you staying anyway?" I asked, surprised that I hadn't brought this up at a sooner time. Taking care of a full grown Demi-God didn't seem like something that would come easy. What do they even eat? I wasn't sure if I could scrounge up enough virgin souls to make him happy.

"I will stay until tomorrow, and then I will go to Stark Tower and be returned onto the large flying ship." He said, following me off the back of the plane. I didn't know the area all that well, but I knew that they had rented a car for me to use to get back to the city; which should be super pleasant by the way. Driving, into the city, was generally not on any New Yorkers top ten list.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that was situated this part of New York met us outside, handing me the keys to the car that I would drive to go back to the City. Unfortunately, we needed to actually find the car; so that took up quite a bit of time.

"Finally, I found it!" I said, calling over to Thor who had been trying to help me find the car; even though I'm pretty sure he had no idea what he was doing. I went to the black Porsche, glad that I get to try a car out like this for once in my life. "Open the door slowly because I'm pretty sure I can never afford this in my life."

"I will make sure to treat this vehicle with great tenderness." He said, opening the door gently and slowly; sliding into the car. He had to have some of my help in order to push the seat back; so that he would be comfortable at all.

With that all done, I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way out of Albany. I drove out of the city and began the long and winding way back to New York City. Thor seemed completely content listening to the music that was on the radio, nodding his head to the music and staring out the window with interest.

After about two hours in the car, I started to look out for someplace to eat; eventually finding it as a small diner off the beaten path. I hummed quietly with the music and pulled into the parking lot.

"Ready for something to eat?" I asked, looking over in his direction. The large male beside me quickly nodded his head, and he continued with his gentleness; opening the door slowly for himself. I got out on the other side and let out a soft yawn.

We made our way into the nearly empty diner, taking our seats in one of the booths. A snarly looking woman with dyed orange hair came over and tossed us our menus. Everything was cheap, as was expected.

"There are no poptarts on this menu." Thor said, sounding rather disappointed in that. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head a little bit.

"How about we just get two hamburgers, greasy fries and two sodas?" I asked, and even though I'm pretty sure he didn't know what those were exactly; he seemed willing to eat whatever was being offered to him. When the waitress came back, I ordered exactly what I had just done.

We sat there awkwardly, playing with the few things that we found between the two of us. He flicked a piece of straw wrapper at me; and I flicked it right back at him. We continued like this until our food was finally arrived; looking at the snarly woman with guilty expressions on her face. I quickly put the straw piece in my lap.

We ate our food in roughly half an hour, no talking was once again required. We seemed much happier in our state of not speaking and just stuffing food into our faces. Neither of us were particularly cleanly.

"Here." I laughed quietly, leaning over and using a napkin to get some of the ketchup off of his cheek; shaking my head a little bit. He finished up his food, and I paid the check using some of the cash that I had in my pocket when I was brought there.

With that, we made our way out of the diner and back into the car. For the rest of the two hours that it took to get to New York City; we had a general conversation where he told me plenty about Asgard and what it was like to be a God. If I said that I wasn't totally fascinated and enwrapped in each of his words; would anyone actually believe me.

"Fuck me!" I screamed in frustration at the car that was in front of me. The car ahead of us was trying to go into the other lane, making me wait even longer for it to find its own space. Thor gave me a startled look, frowning a bit. "Sorry."

"I was unaware that women in this world used such… interesting language." Thor commented slowly, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at me. I couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh, biting on my lower lip.

"It's the New Yorker in me, I can't really help it." I said with a soft laugh, finally being able to get closer to my apartment. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going to be bringing the car, but I figured that I could just leave it out there and have it be towed. It wasn't like it was in my name or anything like that. This was the most I could do, because there weren't any set instructions.

Pulling up to my apartment building, I nearly got ran over as I tried to get out of the car. In typical New Yorker fashion, I flipped the driver off but made sure that it was so Thor wasn't able to see it.

"I'll help set up something for you to sleep in. I don't have an extra room or anything, but I have a couch and I'll try and make that as comfortable as I can." I offered, giving him a soft smile as the two of us got into the elevator.

"I am sure your couch would be most sufficient." He said, smiling at me as we made our way up to my floor. I did not miss the fact that the elevator sounded like it was going to snap and cause us to fall stories to the ground. But thankfully it held, and we managed to make it out without being horrible smashed at the bottom.

This may or may not be a huge fear for me, but I digress.

I unlocked the door to my apartment, stepping inside and turning on the lights. Looking at it after being away for a day, I could see that it was awfully small and dinky. It seemed so empty and unfortunate to be bringing a guy around here; especially one that had always lived in an amazing place.

"Hold on." I said, stifling a yawn when I went to the bathroom, opening the closet door. I got out extra pillows and a couple extra blankets. With some help from him, I got the couch pulled out. He assisted me in putting everything together, accidentally touching each other a few times.

"Well, goodnight Bronwyn King." He said, giving me a soft smile and then kissing the back of my hand gently. My stomach fluttered for a second, and I smiled at him.

"Goodnight." I said, leaning up and softly kissing his cheek. With that, we both went to our separate areas. This was really the first time that I had ever slept in the same general vicinity of a guy; so it was kind of weird. But after hearing him shuffle around in the room nearby, I drifted off.

This, however, was fated to be short lived.

At about two o'clock in the morning; the phone beside my bed began to ring. I was only half awake when it went off, hitting the area next to me in an attempt to make it stop and shut off. It was when Thor came into the room that I realized that this wasn't my imagination or something that I could just brush off.

Sighing softly, I reached out and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I groaned quietly, sounding exhausted. Thor sat down beside me on the bed, looking over at me.

"This is code red, the corpse has re-animated. You and Thor are going to be coming straight back to the helicarrier, grab everything that you are going to need. This is an emergency."


	5. Chapter 5

Lately, I had been spending more time then I felt comfortable inside of a plan. This was not something that I enjoyed and not something that I wanted to make a habit. But it seemed that the world was against me, and there wasn't much that I could really do about it. But when the corpse re-animated, I was immediately called in for my own protection.

Thankfully this time, I didn't have to drive me and Thor all the way back up to Albany for the plane and heading out. This time, all we had to do was go to a nearby airport and we were rushed through all of the checkpoints.

There wasn't a whole lot of talking between the two of us; it was roughly a thirty minute thing through the way. Honestly, both of us were freaking out a little bit over the fact that the corpse was moving around.

Resting my head on Thor's shoulder, I let out a soft sigh as the plane took off. There wasn't much to say from either of us; we were both exhausted beyond a reasonable doubt. Let's face it, neither of us had slept all that well the past two nights. So we slept as we were being transported back to the carrier.

The descent of the plane woke both of us up, and soon we were making our way down the hallway to the meeting room. I wasn't entirely sure why I was being brought into an Avengers meeting, I didn't know anything more than they did. The only person that seemed to know anything was Thor.

"Hey." Bruce said, meeting us in the hallway with a cup of tea; clearly trying to relax himself and calm down.

"Hi." I said, smiling a little bit at him as Thor opened the door to the meeting room. I walked inside and looked at the faces of the Avengers. They all looked tired and very unhappy. Tony looked especially unhappy with the whole thing. There was a bruise on his right cheek.

I sat down outside of the table, not wanting to disturb their obvious dynamics of who sat where. Nick came into the room, looking all business and as usual he didn't look all that happy.

"Alright, that alien motherfucker wasn't alive in the least bit. But then it was terrorizing everyone that was anywhere near the lab at the time, as Tony would know all too well." Nick said, looking us over with annoyed expression on his face. "The video I am about to show you is all that I got on what actually happened inside of that lab."

With that, he pressed a button and the windows in front of us quickly turned into something much different. It was the feed from the security cameras that were in the room that night.

For a few seconds, because it was clearly sped up quite a bit; the body bag shifted and then nearly exploded with some kind of force. It quickly became clear that it was not, however, the corpse that I had worked on.

Inside of that room was some force that was doing these things all on it's own. The box was moved, a bright light in the center as it was fixed; being placed back into the body's chest cavity. In a second, it was healed.

The corpse moved, getting out of the bag and making its way to the door without a second thought. It didn't seem frightened or alarmed over where it was.

Then, Tony was seen coming down the hallway, looking over a file in his hands. A blast of energy came from the room, sending him through a window and onto the ground. The corpse stood over him, touching the arc reactor for just a split second; and then disappearing into thin air.

That was it that was really all there was to it. We were all kind of stunned into silence, looking at the screen. But Thor was the only one in the room that could really say anything on the matter; he was the most knowledgeable of this race.

"He is most likely going right to his home planet; he will discover that his entire race has been wiped out. I can't imagine why he would want to come back to this planet; it has nothing for him." He said, looking at all of us.

"Why was he here in the first place, then?" I asked, frowning as I looked at him. A few of the others looked back at me, surprised that I was still there at all.

"Vacation, I suppose." Thor said, as though it was that simple. I rolled my eyes a little bit and laughed nervously.

"We don't know where he went, the most we can do is hope he stays away. Bronwyn, you will be staying here." Nick Fury said, looking over at me and raising an eyebrow.

"How long?" I asked, trying not get angry over that.

"Until I say you can go." He said, sounding like the boss that he was.

* * *

SHORTSHORTSHORT I AM SORRY

I haven't seen promethus yet wah :[


End file.
